iron_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Martian Republic
The Martian Republic was a Constitutional Monarchy located on the planet of Mars between 1922 A.D. and 9 P.T.. History Founding (1922-1927) See More: Project Mars The first humans to settle in Mars were part of the Martian Expedition, formed by the Terran Defence Organization, with the objective of creating a permanent colony. The first leader of the Martians was Otto Ruge. The first few years, efforts were focused on the terraformation of the planet, specifically its atmosphere. In 1927, a group of refugees escaped the Earth, including Argentines, Northumbrians and Ukrainians. This year would also see the first battle against an alien race, the Battle of Mars. Colonial Expansion (136 B.T.-98 B.T.) After the begining of the Long Winter, Mars was left isolated, and over a period of over three decades, colonists would travel to and settle the planet. During this era, the Leader ruled with the help of Princes, each of which governed a province. During the expansion, three major Royal Houses came to prominence: The House of Kallio (Finnish), the House of Bernadotte (Swedish), and the House of Oldenburg (Norwegian). The rivalry between the three Houses grew over the years, each house effectivley controlling one third of the Martian provinces. In 99 B.T., upon the death of Oscar II of Kallio, there was a crisis, as the Royal Council was unable to decide on a new Leader, being gridlocked. In 98 B.T., Finnish Crown Prince Kyösti of Kallio marched on New Oslo with an Army, making himself the new Leader and ending the Crisis. Kyösti Reign (98 B.T.-66 B.T.) Leader Kyösti I wanted to avoid future conflicts like the crisis he just faced, and so enacted a series of reforms to Martian Government. In 93 B.T., he created the House of Commons, a "second chamber" of the Royal Council, that would be formed by elected representatives from across the planet. He then created the position of Chancellor, which acted as the chief adivsor to the Leader, and was elected by the House of Commons. On top of this, he eliminated the Princely model of provincial administration, and instead made the Provincial governors appointed by the Leader. Kyösti would reign until his death in 66 B.T., and oversaw the growth of major cities, especially in the provinces of Tlaloc and New Europa. Progressive Era (66 B.T.- 23 B.T.) Upon the death of Kyösti I, the Royal Council elected a series of weak Leaders, that mostly delegated their power to the Chancellor and his cabinet. This would lead to the rise of the Progressive Party to dominate politics. The Progressives would enact policies that would protect Worker's rights, and counteract the influence that major corporations had over the running of the country, while at the same time attacking and dissolving trade unions that opposed the Progressive Party. The Progressive Era also saw the persecution of factions such as the emerging Radicals and Syndicalists. This culminated in the Promethei Uprising, where the Promethei General Trade Union and Radical leaders organized a rebellion against the central government of Mars. The leaders demanded that the persecution end and that the trade unions be allowed to be autonomous. The uprising was brutally put down by the army, Arvid Reign (23 B.T.-6 B.T.) After the uprising, the Royal Council elected Arvid II of Bernadotte to be the new Leader. He cracked down on the Radicals and Syndicalists, and would also take back power from the Cabinet and House of Commons, restoring the old Leader's powers. Under his reign, there would be an economic boom, leading to the development of the province of New Europa to rival to old provinces of New Finland, New Norway and New Sweden. Haakon Reign (6 B.T.-9 P.T.) Arvid II would die in 6 B.T., and was replaced by Haakon I of Oldenburg. Haakon was a much more liberal leader compared to Arvid, and would enact a full restoration of the powers of the Chancellor and House of Commons. He would eliminate the repression of Radicals and Syndicalists, leading to the growth of said factions. In 6 P.T., the first ever Syndicalist Chancellor was elected, marking a major defeat for the Radicals. However, this would be the downfall of the Martian Republic, as the Syndicalists soon struck a deal with the Terran Foxites, and would make the Martians join the Sol Imperium, disolving the Republic after nearly 150 years.Category:Nation